vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shekinah (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|The Three Wise Men= |-|Shekinah= Summary The Shekinah (シェキナー) is the main antagonist of Strange Journey Redux, being the original form of the Three Wise Men, and as her name implies, the embodiment of The Great Will's female aspect, who was forced to split herself into three separate entities after the Cosmic Fruit, her power source, was stripped away from her by Mem Aleph and scattered into pieces on an alternate sector of the Schwarzwelt known as the Womb of Grief Although her fragments, the Three Wise Men, are mostly passive entities who barely interfere with the events occurring in the Schwarzwelt and prefer to stand on the sidelines manipulating the Protagonist for their own purposes, they ultimately engage on a last battle with him after regaining their lost power and true form as the Shekinah, stating that they no longer have need of external assistance and will create their new, lawful world by themselves, proclaiming to be the rightful rulers of the Earth Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: Shekinah, Shekinah Glory, The Three Wise Men Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Female. Male as the Three Wise Men Age: Inapplicable, exists beyond time Classification: Demon. Godly Spirit, Embodiment of YHVH's Feminine Aspect Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely upon death), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Shekinah is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of the Shekinah's caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy – Superior to Kagutsuchi, who reincarnated the population of the entire world after they were erased from existence or turned into wandering spirits), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Scalling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Shekinah can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Water, Lightning and Wind Manipulation), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Status Effect Inducement (Capable of completely locking any status changes with Sol Canus), Power Nullification (Completely reverses all statistics amplifications from all foes with Tables Turned, and makes Fire-based attacks become unusable with Cocytus), Attack Reflection (Reflects all Law-aligned attacks with Lawful Torah), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase her own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than her into her equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks that bypass all magical and innate resistances. Can make opposing foes become weak against death-based attacks and spells), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Shekinah is the feminine aspect of God, being one of His most primary avatars and likely standing far above the likes of Metatron and Yaldabaoth, whilst being also powered and formed by the Cosmic Fruit, of which a single fragment allowed Alex, Amon and Shaytan to do battle with the Protagonist immediately after Empty Mem Aleph's defeat by his hands. Stated as being equal in power to Mem Aleph. Holds the combined power of all Gods who guarded the fragments of the Cosmic Fruit in the Womb of Grief, including the likes of Zeus and Maria, with the latter being considering powerful by Mem Aleph to the extent where she was sealed in the deepest parts of the Schwarzwelt by her) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent across Space and Time Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: The Cosmic Fruit, Demeter Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: If the source of her power, the Cosmic Fruit, is stripped away from her and scattered into pieces, Shekinah will be vastly weakened and forced to split herself into three separate beings, while being unable to return to her original form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Causality Users Category:Information Users Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Summoners Category:Elemental Spirits Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tyrants Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings